Because I love you
by CraigxTweek
Summary: Tweek will not leave Craig's side no matter what. No matter how much Craig beat him or how much he cheated on him, Tweek will not leave him. Promise the story is alot better then what it sounds


AN/ Well I wanted to take a little break from Fix You  but I promise I will be finishing it very soon and I also wanted to make an abusive creek fic but it's gonna have a happy ending, well sort of… Anyways enjoy!

...

It was a cold winter night the wind was blowing against the window causing it to creek. Tweek was all alone at home praying no, begging to God that Craig was not in a bad mood. Tweek loved Craig he loved Craig with every inch of being, that's why he agreed without hesitation to move in with Craig and marry him. But Tweek didn't know that Craig had a horrible temper, ok well he knew he had a bad temper but not once in all his years of knowing Craig had he ever taken his anger out on him. Craig was a very abusive and possessive husband. If Craig even saw Tweek look at someone weather it was male or female he would automatically accuse Tweek of being unfaithful and of being a whore.

Tweek frankly didn't care about what Craig said to him because he loved Craig, Tweek was too blinded by love to even care that his life was possibly endanger. Because Tweek loved him he took every hit, every insult, every 'I hate you', and every cheat. Craig was also a very unfaithful husband as well sometimes Tweek wouldn't see Craig for days because he was with one of his fuck buddies. One day Tweek confronted Craig about this the only answer Tweek got was a black eye and some broken ribs, even after all this Tweek still stays with him. Tweek's friends knew about it and even offered Tweek to come live with them, Tweek would just smile and say "I'm happy with Craig." No matter what anyone did or said Tweek refused to leave Craig's side, Craig could hold a gun to Tweek's head and he still wouldn't move.

Tweek smiled weakly at the photo in his hand it was back when he and Craig was a lovie dovie couple, when Craig constantly showered him with love and attention. When Craig said 'I love you' almost every second of the day, Tweek missed those days but he wouldn't give up these days either no matter how bad Craig treated him. Soon Tweek's thoughts were interrupted by the door being slammed open with a fuming Craig walking in; he just walked past Tweek and up to their bedroom. As Craig walked up the steps Tweek smiled at him as he left _I guess Craig's being nice today_, Tweek then walked to kitchen and started making dinner. It was a routine for Tweek, Craig would come home from work take a nap, then dinner and then 'bed'.

Tweek liked it that way, because you know it wouldn't be too much pressure having to change things up. While Tweek was making Craig's favorite dinner he didn't notice Craig coming up behind him. Craig then wrapped his arms around Tweek's waist and nuzzled into his neck. Tweek giggled at the sensation, he didn't stop what he was doing since he didn't want to burn the chicken. Tweek gave a loving gaze at Craig, this was the first time in a long time that Craig was being so gentle and clingy but Tweek didn't mind of course "bad day at work?" Tweek asked as he was stirring the sauce in the spice pan, Craig just nodded he then let go of Tweek's waist and just stood behind him. Tweek was a little sad at the sudden withdraw of the touch but when he looked up at Craig and saw how tired he was, Tweek just couldn't for the life of him get mad.

"Craig you look tired you should go to bed, I'll wake you up when dinners ready." Craig furrowed his brow and raised his hand. Tweek instantly shut his eyes, but then opened them as quick as he shut them. Instead of Craig smacking him as he usually did he simply was rubbing his cheek, Tweek blushed madly at this it had been so long since Craig had done this. Tweek then soften into his touch and held Craig's hand to keep it in place. Craig withdrew his hand from Tweek, Tweek whined in protest but then a gasp replaced the sound as Craig held him tightly. Tweek was in a moment of shock before he wrapped his arms around Craig's neck and holding him tightly; Tweek couldn't help but cry at the sudden change in his husband's behavior. It made him happy and that's all Tweek wanted was his and Craig's happiness.

"Tweek I don't want dinner, let's go to bed." Craig's breath ghosted past Tweek's ear causing Tweek to shiver, he then reached over to the stove and turned it off. Then wrapped his arms back around Craig's neck, Tweek started rubbing his back and held him tighter. Soon before ether of them knew it they were already in bed but they weren't having sex, much to Tweek's surprise they were just lying in bed holding each other closely. Tweek wouldn't have mind him and Craig fucking but this was nice the warmth of his body and him being so gentle. Tweek breathed in Craig's scent and nuzzled closer to him Craig was playing with Tweek's chaotic hair, just enjoying being around him.

Craig was deep in thought he had to think long and hard about what he was going to say "hey, Tweek?" Craig soon broke the silence between them; Tweek looked up to meet sad blue eyes and he felt like crying seeing Craig so sad. Tweek then slid his arms back around Craig and buried his head in his chest.

"Yeah?"

Craig took a deep breath and tried his hardest not to cry. "Tweek…I…I want a divorce." Craig finally choked out the last part tears were forming in his eyes as he felt the blonde tense up and hold him tighter. Craig loved Tweek he really did, he would die for Tweek Craig would do anything for his husband or at least that's what he thought. Craig really didn't want to divorce Tweek but he soon realized that the way he was treating him he would be dead soon.

Tweek was holding on to Craig for dear life, tears were running down his face and to make it worse Craig had let him go. "Why…" was all Tweek could manage he was sobbing so hard and trying to his hardest to make Craig stay with him on the bed. Craig sighed and stopped trying to get off the bed he wrapped his arms around Tweek, Tweek held Craig closer crying like he had lost his love one in a car accident. Craig comb throw his hair and found he crying as well, he didn't want to leave Tweek nor could he ever imagine his life without the twitchy blonde. It was just something Craig had to do, because Craig could never forgive himself if he lost the only person that ever cared about.

"Because it's just not working out, Tweek." Tweek then pulled from Craig's embrace and did something that shocked both of them. Tweek slapped Craig, now it wasn't that hard or did it hurt but it sure as hell left Craig speechless. Tweek grabbed Craig by his shirt and forced him to lie down on the bed, again Craig was stunned about what his husband was doing.

"You…you son of a bitch, I've been with you for almost all of my life and it's just n-not working out!" Tweek was almost screaming at the top of his lungs Craig of course was too shocked to speak but for some reason having Tweek yell at him and the way he was sitting on Craig was turning him on. "Craig I swear if you leave me I'll…umm…I'll do something that you'll regret for the rest of your life!" Craig then got a little angry he didn't like it when Tweek tried to do stupid and dangerous stuff. Craig then grabbed Tweek by his small arms and switched their positions Craig loomed over him. Craig looked rather pissed but then his expression soften when Tweek started kissing his hand, Craig sighed and he laid on top of Tweek but not so much that he would crush him. "Why Craig?" Again Craig was brought into tears by Tweek's shacking voice.

"Tweek do you really want to stay with me I cheat on you, I bet you, I'm the worst husband in the world why the hell would you want to be with me?" Yes Craig was mad, he was beyond mad at Tweek for wanting to stay with him. Craig was a horrible person well that's what Craig thought at least. Tweek was in a bit of shock that Craig actually admitted his faults; he then smiled at Craig and wrapped his arms around Craig. Craig buried his face in Tweek's neck kissing the soft pale skin, Tweek moaned quietly and played with Craig's soft raven hair. Craig finally broke the silence "Tweek I don't want to hurt you no more so that's why I want a divorce, I'm just so angry all the time now and I don't even know why I do the things I do." Tweek smiled and held him closely; Tweek felt like a thousand butterflies took flight in his stomach.

"Craig I don't care if you hit me, cheat on me, or even try to kill me I just don't care." Craig raised his head to look at the smiling blonde.

Craig gave Tweek an angry and confused look "why would you do that after all the shit I put you through?" Tweek's smiles only widen.

"Because Craig I love you…" Tweek was holding Craig's face and rubbing his cheeks with his thumb. Craig then finally smiled back at Tweek and tears falling from his face on to Tweek's face.

"I love you too, Tweek." Tweek smiled once again and held him tighter with every, I love you Craig whispered. "Tweek I promise that I will never lay a hand on you ever again." Craig ran his hand down Tweek's skinny frame. Tweek smiled and tugged on Craig's shirt. Craig gave Tweek a smirk that almost turned him to jelly; this is what Craig loved about Tweek he had a one track mind just like him. He also loved how sweet and kind he was but to be perfectly honest he just loved Tweek period.

Craig took off his shirt and threw it to the side, Tweek then ran his hands down Craig's muscular frame. Craig was slim but built and Tweek found that extremely hot. Soon Craig started unbuttoning Tweek's poorly buttoned shirt, Craig lifted his head down and started kissing and licking Tweek's chest. Tweek shivered violently his vision getting hazy as Craig came up to his jaw bone and started leaving a trail of light kisses along it. "C-Craig, ngh…" the way Tweek breathed out his name drove Craig insane, he then started unbuttoning Tweek's pants. Tweek whimpered as the cool air hits his exposed member; Craig leaned down and started kissing him everywhere. Craig soon took off Tweek's pants and then his boxers, Craig stopped for a moment and looked at the exposed blonde. Craig saw the bruises on his ribs, arms and almost everywhere you looked there were bruises. Tweek squirmed a bit his face was beet red, even though this was not the first time they had sex it was still embarrassing to have Craig look at him so intently.

Craig then leaned down and kissed every bruise, Tweek gasped a little but then settled in to the touches. Tweek couldn't help but think this but what if Craig was just doing this so he could pass out and leave him forever. Tweek then grabbed Craig's shoulders; Craig lifted his head from Tweek's chest. "C-Craig you're not going to leave me, right?" Tweek's eyes were big and tears were forming in them.

Craig smiled and pulled Tweek in his lap. "Only if you want me to" Tweek smiled and hugged Craig tightly. Craig still was sad that Tweek still wanted to be with him after so many years of abuse. "Tweek really why would you stay with me, why?" Craig mumbled the last part into Tweek's neck; Tweek smiled and cradled Craig's head.

"Because I love you."


End file.
